Travel Back In Time
by Ouma
Summary: After Eren slip and fall from the top of the building he find himself in the past when Titan still exist. What happen when he found the person that looks like him and even share the same name and it gets worst when he met a certain heichou that looks like his boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

A comfortable life.

He had lived in a rich life ever since he was born, lovely and caring parents, beautiful and strong adopted sister and smart childhood friend that always stay by his side. Eren is the son of an Earl which mean he is a noble while Armin is the son of a viscount. For 17 years in Eren life he was spoil, taught, love and sometimes he has his bad moment when he get into a fight with Jean.

The first time he fought with someone is when he was 10 years old, he was angry that Jean call him a pussy for being treated like a prince so he got angry. Mikasa was very shock to see her dear little brother fight with Jean without a problem even though he never fought before.

Ever since then she keep and eye on him especially his friend Armin since they don't want him to get in anymore trouble. They love him and he love them as well but ever since they become overprotective get on his nerve sometimes.

"We love you Eren."

"Whatever." He shoo them away.

Even though his a noble but Eren is not like them. His different, ever since he sees normal kid having fun near the abandon building he joins them. At the day he secretly escape from his room knowing Mikasa will want to follow him which annoys him sometime. It must be his parents that told her to take care of him. Now he is free Eren can do what he wants, he follow the lead of the leader of their group and watch them doing dangerous stunt such a jumping from building to building. Standing on the rail road and jump at the last minute when the train come or run across the road when its busy.

He never felt so excited in his life before.

Doing dangerous things is the best thing in his life.

"What's next boss?" Reiner asks their leader.

Reiner is an average high school student, his body is full of muscle and tall as well. His the one that introduce Eren to this group, at first he didn't tell him anything about this since he want to make sure Eren is a person that can keep secret. If people find out about them then they would be in a lot of trouble.

"Jump from the top of a building." Annie says emotionlessly as she lead them.

Annie is a blond girl, average height, beautiful and cold hearted girl. She hardly show any expression on her face but once you get to know her it will quite easy to know her feelings. She's the one who create this group to release the stress inside of her, just like him she was also a noble and had her life being drain out by her parents that want perfection so being a rebel person she want to go against them and do what she wants. So she break all the rules and risk her life for her own enjoyment.

Eren can't help but feel respect toward her.

There are about 10 people in this group, three of them is Eren, Reiner and Annie. While the rest is older or younger than them.

"Won't we die if we jump off from a building?" Berthold asks as he cling on her and she simply ignore him. He is tallest among all of them but he is a scary cat. It still confuse Eren until now why he still in part of this group since. Berthold always seem afraid of everything.

"Idiot, of course there will be a cushion or something for us to land." Connie smirks as he has his hand on his back and skip.

"Are we actually going to do it?" Sasha asks as she munch her sandwiches, despite her side this girl is a glutton. She never once miss asking him for a bit of his lunch during the break.

Eren decide to slow down his pace to join the other four from behind and when his hand touches with the guy beside him, the guy quickly grip his and smirk before his face return back to look in front. Eren blushes seeing his boyfriend so handsome with black clothes and high collar, if possible he wants his lover to carry him in bridal style and kiss.

"You look happy lovebirds." Jean teases them.

"Shut up horse face."

"Loser."

"Ego."

Oh, I forget to mention that Jean is a part of the group as well. Even though this guy annoy him and they always fight a lot but it's clear to all of them that this two rival Respect each other. Eren is the bravest among all of them and Jean had the talent to become a leader so there's a chance that he will lead them after Annie decide to retired her position.

Annie is the cold heart.

She doesn't show her feelings which mean she won't her fear nor her weakness.

Jean is lead.

He can make people trust him to follow him including Annie

Eren is the bravest.

His not afraid of anything and its proven on the first day he join the group, when he jump off from the vehicle without blinking after Annie give her orders which shock all members.

Three of them are special and somehow he can feel they are familiar to one another. He turn to look at his boyfriend and remember the day when they first met, at that time his lover think he will quit since his noble and aren't born for this kind of stuff. He call him spoil brat and a weakling but Eren has done everything he can to prove him that he was wrong. Because of his will to show that his different they somehow end up in love.

"Please stop bothering Eren." Levi warns him making them both stiff.

Levi is the strongest among all of them, he is infamous for his strength which make him the target for the thugs. No matter how many people in different sizes or ages fight him, Levi defeat them easily as if they were insects.

"In your face." Eren says to annoy Jean.

"Please stop fighting you two." Petra giggles as she get between us. "I won't go easy on you two if you guys cause anymore trouble."

"Sorry." We both mutters.

Petra is like our second mother, she is feminine but strong. She is very loyal and friendly and always help them so even Annie has a soft spot toward her.

Historia and her twin brother Alex are not far behind, they always together and never separate. The reason they join is because they has nowhere to go, they are orphans and has lost their parents in a young age. After running away from the orphan home they both continue to stick together until Reiner found them. After hearing their stories of how they were mistreat at the orphan home they decide to take care of them.

It's not a big deal taking care of them since this group consist mostly of noble, Eren give a helping hand as well but he has to do it secretly since his parents will kill him if they know what he did in his free time.

"Historia, Alex! Come on!" Eren calls them happily and they both smile and join him.

Alex is a kind boy just like Petra but his is shy when he is around strangers while Historia is a normal girl but sometimes she can look dangerous and darkly. Unlike Alex she can be cold sometimes especially those who hurt her and the people she cares about.

"There." Annie point at the huge building.

"So we're going to jump from there, NICE!" Connie grins.

"Where do we land?" Sasha asks.

"That's the fun part." Annie show one of her rare smile.

It was then everyone froze.

"We're dead." Sasha gulps down the last piece of her food.

* * *

As soon they're on top Annie look down to study the surrounding, she is on the edge standing straight without any protection if she suddenly slip and fall.

"This is a test of courage and skill, to see if you can survive from this fall. It is clear we can die if we make contact with the ground but if you use your skill in running and stunt that we have practice then all of us can live."

"What's the point of doing this?" Historia asks.

"For freedom." She says as she lean down. "So one day we call all be free from our destiny and continue to do whatever we wants."

Eren closes his eyes remembering his life in the mansion, when his parents told him that he will soon carry his father name and do his duty perfectly. It is every noble wish for their heir to be perfect so they can compete and take over other business and expand their territory. He knows well what it meant by territory, in other words they just going to cause more people to become homeless and bankrupt.

The sin that rich people always cause because of their greediness for power and wealth.

"Freedom." He whispers.

Levi squeeze his hand lightly and whispers the word as well.

"All of us want to run away but how many of you are ready to leave your life? This comfortable life you have ever since you were born, having people adore and take care of you. Are you guys ready to throw it all away and live your own dream?"

It was then everyone stay quiet and look at her seriously.

"Because . . . I'm ready to fight for my freedom. If you guys ready to throw it all away then follow my lead and for those who are afraid then please leave."

It was then she closes her eyes and jump off from the edge, they can hear Berthold gasp in shock and everyone quickly run to the edge and look down to see Annie handing at the wall. She manage to grip on the side of the window before her face hit the wall, even though she's far down Eren can tell she is smiling as she slowly climb down until her feet touches the ground.

She is not cold hearted anymore isn't she?

The Annie he knows has change and this just show her seriousness in gaining her freedom.

Then Reiner and Berthold climb on the edge, they must have want to follow Annie as well since they've been with her since they were young.

"See you guys down there." Reiner said out loud before looking at Eren and smile.

They both jump as well and Connie closes his eyes tightly to catch his breath.

"This is fucking suicide."

"But Annie survive." Eren says.

"You can back off if you didn't want to do it, she give us a choice." Levi explain to him.

"As if I will back off, there is no fucking way I want to become the next heir for the mafia." Connie shake his head and climb. "I prefer to die than following that old man footstep."

"And I don't want to become one of those rich woman who wear thick make up." Petra says in disgust as joins the man side, she looks back at the rest and gives a playful wink.

"I have a feeling I will see you guys down there."

"Or up in heaven." Levi jokes.

Petra follow Connie and jump together, when they hear Reiner shout angrily at them for almost causing him to fall which cause them to laugh.

"They survive." Levi says. "It looks easier than we thought."

"M-my turn." Sasha tighten her fist and walk forward.

"Good luck, if you survive this I will treat you dinner."

"Really?" Her eyes sparkle.

"I will pay so eat as much as you want tonight as a celebration for our last day of our lives." Eren shouts causing her to jump in happiness and yell out loud as she jump. Levi simply shook his head when he watch the seen before him.

"She lives for food doesn't she?" He asks.

"Yes."

Historia then walk forward as she hold her brother hand.

"Create some distance so you guys can have space to grip on something." His lover advice and Historia simply nod her head and jump without warning causing her brother to scream as well. He screams louder than the rest almost damaging their eardrums.

"Want to go together?" Levi asks.

"You go first."

"Why?"

"Well . . ."

It was then Jean interrupt patting both their shoulders.

"Maybe he want to have some flashback before he leaves and never see those people he loves." Jean said before running and do a back flip before he disappear out of their sight as well. Knowing well what Jean mean he let go of Eren hand and whispers that he will wait for him.

"I love you Levi."

"I love you even more."

Then their hand separate and Levi leave him alone.

Eren take his time to stand at the edge knowing the others will wait for him down there, he can spot blood on their face and body since few are inexperience so their body must have made contact with the wall during the fall.

"Freedom . . ."

Now he can finally escape.

Before he can take a step forward he can hear his sister calling him.

"EREN!" She calls him. "Don't jump!"

"Mikasa, how did you find me?" He turn to look at her.

"You're not in your room so I start to search for you and I glad I did. What the hell are you thinking of jumping off from this building, you could have get yourself kill."

"I don't care if I die Mikasa." He told her the truth. "It's about time for me to escape from this life."

"Eren, please don't do this. Think of your parents, what would happen to them if you die?"

"Mikasa . . ."

For the first time in Eren life he feels guilty, does running away will solve the problem? Even if he run can he actually escape from everything?

"Come here." She slowly come toward him and reach out her hand. "Let's go back home."

When he sees the sadness in her eyes he feels like embracing her and tell that he was sorry but at the same time he want to jump and finish this.

"Please take my hand Eren."

Before he could do anything his lover call him from below. Because of that he turn around to fast that cause him to slip.

"EREN!"

He starts to fall.

"Oh god Eren."

The gravity is pulling him.

"Is this really what I want?" He asks himself before closing his eyes for the impact.

* * *

-Past-

The titans has enter the second wall.

"Protect the civilian!" Someone orders.

Slowly Eren open his eyes and found himself on a pile of hay, he sees people are running and screaming loudly with fear shown on their face. At first he was confused of what's going on but when he stand up and look at the opposite direction he spot huge ass monster walking this way.

"Where the fuck am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Eren watch as everyone is running and screaming as they're heading toward the gate before them, he then looks back at the huge monster that just grab one of the civillian and eats her. Before he did anything Eren pinch himself to see whether this is a dream or not but after he has confirm it's not he simply smile as he stand up straight.

"Sweet, this is just like in the manga when someone suddenly being transfer to another world." He says happily as he jump down on to the ground. "It feels like I'm a main character in this story."

Instead of following those people he decide to go into an opposite direction where the monsters are, he can't get that smile off his face since he is feeling excited to see this event before him. Usually he will usually see this scene in movies but seeing it in real life is way better.

"Seeing everyone is wearing pale and boring clothes I guess this world doesn't have modern technology. How are they going to defeat this monsters?" He asks himself as he continue running.

It was then at the moment he sees some people flying above him as they head toward the monster. All of them are wearing big and huge machine at each side of their waist, the sound of the wire as it shoot out can be heard from the distant as they swing around gripping long blade. It looks very cool in his point of view and uses his sharp eyes to see them pulling the trigger to pull and shoot back the wire.

One of them was about to attack before the monster suddenly appear moving fast than others and hit him. His head hit the wall hard before he falls down on the ground. Knowing well about the human body Eren can guess the man has die.

"CURSE YOU TITANS!" One of them scream angrily before attacking them at their neck giving a fast kill on those monsters.

_'So the monsters was call as a titan, I guess that's an acceptable name for this world.' _He thought as he remember that in his time there are so many brand using the name 'titan'.

Without giving any much thought he ran toward the dead man and give a good look on the equipment, he whistle as he starts to weight the equipment with his hand to check how heavy it is. Then he stare at the belt that was strap around the man body, the belt must have hold it's weight or something to balance themselves when they swing around with this weapon.

Then he pull out the two long air tight container knowing in a second that it contain the gas to help them to move around. When his fingers make contact with the equipment he feel excited and has a crazy idea in his mind. Quickly he undress the man and borrow (steal) the man cape, belt, the equipment especially the belt.

"All I have to do is kill all those titans right?" He asks the dead man. "Let me finish the rest for you mister, as a thank you gift for letting me have your things."

It was quite hard to wear the belt around him since the constant screaming keeps disturbing him, then he put on the cape to hide his face for no reason. It feels like he is trying to become a mystery hero that helps people just like the power rangers in the television that he loves to watch with Armin when he was a kid.

"Pull the trigger." He gulps down when he feels some vibrating and shaking at each of his side before it pulls him up, the end of the wire looks like a hook that stick itself to the building. It looks like this weapon will be useless in a wide and open area.

It is a good thing he is a fast learner, at first he almost fall multiple of times before he get a hang of it.

"This is so fucking cool, if only Levi can see me like this."

It was then the smile on his face drop, remembering the moment when he hesitate to jump from the top of the building so he can follow his dream. Is Levi disappointed in him? Does everyone feels the same way as well? If Mikasa hasn't show up he would have done it.

"Fuck." He grips the weapon tightly in his hand and head toward one of the titan.

He simply copy the movement of the person and cut at the same spot, once he has cut it the titan start to evaporate until the bone is left before it disappear as well.

"They're dangerous but they don't have brain. Not much of a threat." He says disappointedly when he spot more people in brown uniform got eaten. "Is it really that hard to kill naked monsters?"

He pull the second trigger pulling his wire back into the silver equipment and landed on the rooftop, he walks calmly toward the end as he look around to see the civillian is gone now. They must have safely get inside the inner wall.

"Let see, which titan looks the strongest." He asks. "I need to fight a powerful titan to clear my bad mood today."

It was then he hear someone screaming nearby and turn to look to see a blond guy has his half body inside the titan mouth.

"THOMAS!" Someone screams.

Eren simply stand there and watch since his instinct telling him not to move, it didn't scare him even one bit to see the blond is being bitten and gulp down by the titan just like sphagetti.

"Weakling." He mutters.

The guy who scream just now is flying toward that titan direction in fast speed before it follow by a group of teenagers looking worried.

"Fool, your action will cost their lives." The wind start to blow from his back and Eren continue to watch in silence as one by one began to fall. The guy has fallen down and has his legs torn apart before he fainted on the roof, from afar he can spot the blood surrounds him and sighs deeply for that person action. "Think first before you do anything, haven't his parents teach him anything?"

The other friends are now victims as well due for his action and one by one is being eaten by those titan. The last one is also a blond, he looks smaller and oddly familiar as well.

_'Wait the minute, he looks like . . . Armin.'_

Why isn't he moving?

Has he given up?

Eren quickly pull the trigger rushing toward them, even though Armin annoy him a bit but it doesn't change the fact that the person is his friend.

"Fight back idiot." He says angrily knowing well he won't made it in time when the titan has put him inside his mouth.

"ARMIN!"

It was then an unexpected scene happen before him, the bloody boy who had lose his leg enter the titan mouth and push the teeth apart as he use his other hand to grab Armin. Those eyes . . . it show no sign of fear of hesitation. If it wasn't for the blood and the darkess inside the titan mouth he could have clearly seen the savior face as he pull Armin out and been eaten instead.

The blond is screaming that person name when the titan close his mouth tight causing the savior to lose one of his hand as well.

"I guess his reckleness wasn't so bad after all." Eren says landing on the roof not far from Armin and sees his sitting there with a shocking face as the titan walk away. It looks like his luck is very high since the titan didn't choose to eat him as well.

"You're okay?" He asks as he slowly walk toward Armin with his face is still hidden under the cape.

"A . . ah . . ."

This Armin, is not his Armin. The Armin he knows wouldn't look this pitiful so it must be a guy that has the same face as his friend.

"Let's get out from here, okay?" He asks.

Knowing well that this person is not Armin is enough for him, then he wouldn't have to act rebellious because of Armin constant worries toward him. The blond doesn't know him nor he knows him so everything will be alright. The only reason he choose to help is because he looks like Armin. That's all and nothing more.

"Who are you?" He asks.

Eren kneel and has his head down letting his hair to cover his face. Since this is a different world then he can choose to has a different identity as well.

"My name is Hunter." Eren answers remembering his family name means 'hunter' in English. "What's yours?"

"Ar-Armin Arlert." He answers shakingly.

_'His name and face is the same as Armin in my world or this is just a stupid coincidence?'_

Nodding his head, he help Armin to get up.

* * *

After gathering at the rookie place Eren eye twitches and start to wonder once more if this really is a coincidence. Now he is looking at the familiar faces before him which are Jean, Historia, Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Berthold, Annie and others he has seen in school.

Is this world playing with him or something?

"We running out of gas, there's no way we have enough to get in the wall." Jean complaints looking frustrated. "What are those people doing? They suppose to supply us gas."

"Calm down Jean." Marco says.

Eren gulps down and turn to look back at Armin that is sitting far away to separate himself from the others.

"Are you okay?" Eren asks.

"I'm fine Hunter." Armin gives an obvious lie.

"You're name is Hunter? Never heard of you." Ymir come closer giving a amuse smile. "Since you're not a rookie like us why are you even here? I can tell you have enough gas to escape from this hell. Are you here because you want to see our last moment before we die and laugh at us?"

"YMIR!" Historia looks upset.

She looks weird to look worried about others. Historia that he knows only care for her twin brother.

"I'm just telling him the truth Christa."

Wait!

Her name is not Historia?

"It's true I have enough gas but I want to stay here a bit longer to see what will happen next." Eren says as he smiles. It will be too boring if he retreat now, why should he go back when he can still feel more fun here? "Also I feel happy to be surrounding by dangerous creatures."

"You're acting like you like this."

"Dangerous situation turns me on." He smirks.

It was a girl join in attracting almost all their attention, he turns toward his left and surprise to see his adopted sister standing there with her short hair and red scarf around her neck.

"Armin." She sounds happy to see the boy.

He moves away letting Mikasa to get a good look on the boy before she asks him a question that shock him.

"Where's Eren?"

It couldn't be. The person who save Armin from that titan mouth was him from this world?

". . ." Armin stay quiets.

"Armin, where's Eren?" She asks once more.

Eren quickly walks toward them and push her aside to give Armin some space.

"What are you doing?" She sounds angry of his rude action.

"Dead."

"Huh?"

"That guy name Eren is dead as well as the others." He tells her loud and clear. "What will you do now?"

Jean also look surprise as well to hear the news, everyone there suddenly become silence. It is either they are shock or mourning for their friend death. Mikasa has the worst reaction from all of them, her eyes become blank and she looks broken.

"Mikasa?" Armin calls her name.

"I'm strong." She says suddenly holding the blade high. "I'm stronger than any of you."

Eren watch as she gives her speech, the way Jean looks determine and follow her lead as Sasha, Connie, Reiner, Berthold, Annie and others follow as well from behind them. Just like Jean in his world, he also has leadership charisma within him to make others follow him. Eren follow from behind Mikasa wanting to see what will happen next with Jean and Armin not far from him.

He can see that she use too much gas all at once and from the worried look on Armin face something about to happen.

When she run out of gas she starts to fall earning some shocking gasp from others, Armin tells Jean to continue to lead the others toward the tower while he and Connie go to fetch Mikasa. He decide to follow Armin since he has a feeling that Mikasa might do something stupid.

* * *

Mikasa slowly open her eyes and get up to see herself on the ground.

"Eren." She says weakly.

A titan is coming toward her and she continue to sit there on the spot wanting to get the pain within her to end.

"What's the use of living if Eren isn't here?"

She closes her remembering back the past she has when her two beloved parents die before her and the time Eren came to save her. He kill those two people with knife for her sake and because of him she has found a new will and a new place to be call as her home. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't been breathing until today.

"Eren."

He thought her how to lived, told her how to survived. He is her determination to get stronger everyday so she can protect him from any harm knowing he will do the same as well. Because of him she gain a new friend Armin and a new family that love her the same way as her real parents.

"Eren."

Maybe . . .

It's time for her to leave as well and join her parents and Eren in the other world.

The titan is now before her with its hand reach out to grab her, it swing so fast and her body move on its own and dodge it.

"NO!" She shouts. "I can't die now!"

Eren has given her life and if she die now then she would have made Eren sad.

"I'm so sorry Eren, I'm sorry."

She stand up high as she pick up the broken blade in her hand.

"I will continue to live to continue to remembering you, I won't die so easily for your sake." She swears to herself.

At that time the wall behind her break down and another titan shown up.

"Mikasa!" Armin shouts seeing she is trap between those two titans.

Eren (from the future) spot her and quickly jump down, before he hit the ground he uses some force on his right foot with the wall to shoot himself toward Mikasa and wrap his arms around her. Their body presses on the other side of the building as soon the other titan run pass them before punching the other titan.

"You're alright?" He asks before carrying her in his arms.

"Thank you." She says as they were pull up with the help of the wire toward where Armin and Connie is.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Hunter, my name is Hunter." He introduces himself.

Armin waste no time to check on Mikasa gear to see if it still functioning or not.

"It still works but out of gas." He says. "Please don't do something like that again."

Mikasa looks guilty as she apologizes of what she has done, Connie watch with a nod of his head understanding the situation between them.

"What should we do now?" Connie asks. "There are four of us and limited amount of gas. How do we reach the tower?"

"I will give Mikasa mine." Armin quickly switch the gas tanks.

"What about you?" Eren asks.

"I will stay here." He takes the broken blade from Mikasa. "When the situation get worse I will just . . ." Then he stop and it didn't take long for them to understand what he meants.

"No, you will be coming with us." Mikasa take back the broken blade and throw it away. "No one will be left behind."

"But . . ."

"Remember that I have more gas than any of you?" Eren reminds him. "I can just carry you."

"Hey, what about-" Connie points at the titan.

"His attacking another titan?" Armin watch in awe.

"Interesting." Eren watch excitedly to see the bloody battle, the way the new titan easily rip off their head apart easily. "That titan seems worthy as my opponent."

"Guys." Armin has that serious look when he has thought of something. "I have an idea."

It was then their plan to attack the titans begin.


End file.
